plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Randomguy3000
Welcome to my talk page! You can discuss things with me on here, maybe ask a few grammar questions, as I'm good with grammar. Remember, sign with four tildes after your message (~~~~). Thanks! Account Ready My account has been enabled to recieve emails. Please send me the special info when you get the chance. I will test it, then send a reply. Remove this message from this page as well. Zombieman1350 21:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please block noggingfana. They've been vandalizing this wiki. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 17:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages I'm following I don't know how, but for some reason, the section that says which section I'm following is messed up. There are pages there that I have not even edited my whole time being here. What's going on? Qazqaz555 01:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) why did you delete me. i didin't behave bad. how did i behave bad. once -spikerock- So you're a Filipino too? Custom Signature How do you make a custom sig? Qazqaz 555 20:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editing Ok.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 09:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! I think you are not active anymore. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diamond Beghoulder Why you delete it? From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 03:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I use these pictures in some Zombies' pages? balloons.JPG dancers.JPG diggers.JPG imps.JPG ladders.JPG Well hello then, fellow citizen Account Problem I recieved your email, but the info you gave me didn't work. Try changing the password first, then send me the info again. Please delete this message as soon as you read it. Zombieman1350 14:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Delete this page? Thanks! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 09:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Still Didn't Work I still had no luck getting in. I clicked on "Email New Password," hoping it may work. I need what it sent you, and I'll change it from there. Sorry about resending messages about not being able to log in. Zombieman1350 15:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Follow-Up The info you sent me still wouldn't work. I figured clicking the link would be the easiest way for me to get in after receiving a message from you. I probably should have asked you first, and apologize for the inconvenience. Zombieman1350 13:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please Block. This user has vandalize the brains page. Well I will make a poll in the Main Page! From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 05:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Deleted Blog. Can you delete this? Thanks! Cofee BAM! The Dele 12:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Community portal/other tidying-ups Two minor things I've noticed. Community portal still is rather blank- and also, the Featured users page doesn't work (Simply links to the current page). Getting people to know the other editors is a key thing, especially for this somewhat-small Wiki- so those two sections should be fixed up. Then again, if you aren't the main admin, I'm making an utter fool of myself- another need for those sections to be in working order, lol. And on a side note, the RED, it burns my eyes! ”ZomBusters“ 22:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Do you know how to get the userboxes on to my User Page? 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 01:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Removed OK thanks. Yoybotplant 01:52, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stuff Okay, thanks and thanks :D Also, I've got a Cherry Bomb as well. :Oh, I thought RandomguY was an admin as well? He's listed on the admins page if I remember correctly... anyways, thanks for making your talk page orange, lol. : ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC) My Gallery Hi,when i got onto my Userpage.MY GALLERY WAS GONE!And i didnot even touch it 05:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader Ah Ha! You did it.I was making my gallery of plants so i wouldnt forget. 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader 07:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah Ha!Again! I was not doing acheviment spamming.HOW DARE YOU! 07:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lego Leader RE: Hi Oh, okay. Seems kinda pointless to have that category, in that case. ”ZomBusters“ | TALK 03:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I tried making colored links but it didn't work. Look at http://complipedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css and the links aren't colored. Can you help with that? Thanks Thanks for guide to you. But please explain why you deleted the page "Area of Effect", please. Thank you for enknowledge me about the features of Wikia. Thank you. Laptop Zombie 05:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Please block 144.132.14.77. He/she is spamming the almanac entry in Jalapeno.PL T.A.L.K 06:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission Randomguy3000, this thing needs your permission: In the talk page of "Gallery of Plants", they ask about the Imitations, the Explode-o-nut and the Giant Wall-nut. I think if that happens, we should also add the daisies(from the code of the same name) and the Tree of Wisdom. But we haven't got a collection of the Imitations yet, so I think we should give a page name "Gallery of Plants not in the Almanac" and tell members to upload pictures if they got any, and later when we got all pictures, we'll use them in the page "Gallery of Plants" and then delete the later page. Does that seems fine? Thank you. Laptop Zombie 09:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, I knew. Then you should reply to Swampert Rox in that talk page. Laptop Zombie 01:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Info Just wanted to informe that BobNewbie and I (honestly mostly BobNewbie) have created the Plants Vs Zombies Wiki:Battles. Feel free to vote. Vss2eip 19:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it? Vss2eip 10:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I requested new battles at the Talk page.Laptop Zombie 14:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalized Tall-nut has been vandalized! Everything is erased! 22:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Why not needed?Laptop Zombie 03:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) For sure, the Kernel-pult is NOT a freezing plant. It do not have Ice crystals, as well as it don't have a blue color. It don't freeze either(freezing means "TO MAKE SOMETHING: *TURN FROM LIQUID TO SOLID *STOP DOING sth. OR MAKE THEM DOING IT SLOWER but USING LOW TEMPERATURE. Okay? Laptop Zombie 03:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I get it from Wikipedia Laptop Zombie 03:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Prof. pic. How do you make your Profile Picture at the right bottom of your profile page? Dung Dinh Anh 04:35, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Seed Packets Why delete this page. It was important. No spamming, not junk, and necessary. OK! OKie! I won't add categories anymore like you said, but if there's new pages or categories (I don't make them), may I add categories? (Example of new pages: Survival Endless Strategy,...) Dung Dinh Anh 02:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) May I add some pages to Category: Zombies with Fast Speed? Dung Dinh Anh 02:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm back. Hai!--RandomguY 05:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :K np.-RandomguY 02:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Me too. (I discovered taht a long time ago; see custom times for blocking), but apparently I can do it for even longer than ever before yay.--RandomguY 03:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The meme in question has existed for a long time, and additionally memes spread pretty quickly, especially in this era.--RandomguY 05:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm. I notice that you are allegedly born on April 1st.--RandomguY 17:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question Hey there, Randomguy. I was wondering...how do you edit the wiki achievements? I used to know how to do it, but now I can't find the button. Could you please tell me how to do this? Thanks! [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 21:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Protect my user page! Protect it please, prevent unregistered contributor from vandalize it. Block this one! 60.53.51.54 Well I will send a rude message to him, plz don't block me! --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 12:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Trollolol Trollolol You are a random guy. Nuts Yeah, sorry...I was on an achievement binge :P. I've stopped though. [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:39, August 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY Y U NO UNBLOCK Please, I won't harass peopls anyone at PvZCC. I sad. :( Can you pleas unblock me? I'll stop harassing, OK? Even, though there's lotsa articles with bad grammar at PvZCC, I'll stop being a jerk. 11:37, August 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS So, I've actually looked at the pages this time. Nice job. Still, functionality issues: magnet-shroom looks a lot like the link to nonexistant pages, and some of the lighter colors are hard to read, like kernel-pults, snow pea (I think it was), etc.--RandomguY 06:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!!!! SPAMMER! A contributor created a page call "Angry bird". Please delete it fast! Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 10:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! There is an IP called 60.51.53.183 which is vandalizing the wiki and thinking he is the king of the wiki! You should help coffee BAM! And me!--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 13:29, August 13, 2011 (UTC) What? I did not say I am the king of this wiki? Please Rex300, stop posting false information and quit acting that this wiki is yours! This wikia is EVERYONE'S! --Victim of a liar